


迢迢

by xuanqing



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: ABO, M/M, 静临 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuanqing/pseuds/xuanqing
Summary: 一万多字，谨慎阅读OOC就是我的锅





	迢迢

**Author's Note:**

> 一万多字，谨慎阅读  
> OOC就是我的锅

折原临也一直以来都觉得自己是个被上天眷顾的Omega。  
性别分化这种事情对他来说是很麻烦的。或规律或不规律的发情期会令一个本来正常的人在不可预测的时间和场合丧失所有的理智，只想迅速解决自己最隐秘而灼热的渴望。况且一经分化后，Omega的世界就不是那么友好了——或许本来这世界也不怎么友好，只是在一个人分化为Omega之后将伪善的假面撕毁得更彻底了。  
折原临也曾亲眼目睹过发情期的Omega被狂乱的Alpha们团团围住的场面，那实在可以称得上惨烈。彼时他正站在高处，微微眯上了眼睛，端详着那个被侵犯的Omega的脸——情欲、羞耻、愤怒、恐惧交织在一起，把一张柔弱的面孔弄得泪迹斑斑。一个几乎快要疯狂的Alpha剥下了那个人的衬衣，随着衣衫被扯开的声响，折原临也的耳边响起了熟悉的怒吼。  
“你们这些混蛋在干什么？啊！？”  
那么那个Omega也就得救了吧？至于接下来的事情将如何进展，就看怪物的选择了——会有面对发情的Omega而无动于衷的Alpha吗？折原临也牵起了一丝嘲讽的笑容。  
让我看看，怪物在这种时候会不会更加堕落呢？  
平和岛静雄丝毫不知自己打断了临也的“观察”，只是将大衣脱下来，然后深吸了一口气，屏住呼吸将大衣裹在颤抖着的Omega身上。有警察和医护人员赶来，将抑制剂和镇定剂推入那个Omega的血管。  
这么看来，自己还真是个被上天眷顾的Omega——尽管性别分化结果如此，自己却一直都没有过发情的体验，这给自己的“工作”也免除了不少麻烦。折原临也蹙眉发出一声冷哼，在静雄抬头向上看的前一秒转身离去。  
我是受上天眷顾的Omega。  
折原临也如此做着美梦。

 

美梦总是要醒的，比如说此时此刻，在回新宿的拥挤电车上。折原临也，一个自从分化出性别以来从未发情的Omega——  
毫无征兆地陷入了汹涌的情潮。

 

 

他本来被挤着站在人群中央，在感到由身体内部上升的不自然的热度时，他努力拨开人群，同时用礼貌的语气道着歉，把站位换到了墙角。随着电车的前行，他背靠着电车的墙壁，在颠簸中压抑着自己越来越急促的呼吸。车厢中人太多，但大部分都是对信息素不敏感的Beta——这是最好的情况，折原临也如此想着，略微垂下了眼眸。  
就算没有过发情的经验，对这种事情见得多了也自然有所准备。只要平安地到达终点站，再去药店买一支抑制剂就好。这一过程不会费多大功夫，况且自己只是……初次发情……  
应该……不会很严重……的吧？  
判断失误。折原临也将手塞进口袋，微微弓起了背，将兜帽扣在头上，做出一副疲惫至极的样子，如此这般就不会有人对他的神态表现出好奇。旁人看来这似乎是很放松的动作，但折原临也每一秒都感到自己承受着从未有过的煎熬。双手早已在衣兜里攥紧，指甲嵌入手心，带来半月形的痛感。他尽力放缓自己的呼吸，不让自己信息素的气味外泄太多。只要没有达到危险的量，自己就还能再多隐藏一会儿。  
后背逐渐被汗水浸湿，衣服贴在皮肤上，电车的门打开又关闭，灌进来的风让他更加清醒也更加焦灼。此时视野暗了下来，折原临也抬头望去，是一个西装革履的年轻男人，看上去和自己的岁数差不多大。  
不只是有意还是无意，那个人将臂膀撑在车厢墙壁上，把折原临也“锁”在自己身体和墙角围出的“囚笼”中。他发出了一声不大的咽口水的声音，然后将衣领放松了些，辛辣而令人作呕的Alpha信息素气味扑面而来。  
“你现在感觉怎么样？”那个人吐出全无关心的话语，焦渴地盯着临也隐忍的表情，伸出手想要将面前的人揽向自己：“发情期很麻烦的吧，我来帮你解决一下？”  
“当然……可以，但我不想在这里。”折原临也压抑着想要扑上去的欲望，此时他无比痛恨Omega这个一发情就毫无原则的生理属性。  
“好，你哪站下？我应该知道有酒店……”那人的语句全噎在喉咙里，此时一柄锋利的小刀正抵在他的后颈。折原临也突然间扑进他的怀里，让他以为这真是天上掉下的馅饼。  
“我也不想和你。”  
“如果在这里把你的腺体挖出来，会有多少Omega对此起反应呢？”  
“好想看啊。”  
西装男子的脸孔抽搐了一下，伸出手去钳制住了折原临也的下巴，逼迫他费力地仰起头。  
“少吓唬我，你以为你有力气……”  
后颈的皮肤被扎破了，鲜血将衣领打湿。西装男子噤了声，缓缓放开了面前这个表情冷漠动作却果决的Omga。但小刀冰冷的触感还停留在肌理之间，甚至有了深入的趋势，男人的双腿开始发颤，在他几乎快要跪到地上的一刹那，折原临也架住了他的躯体。  
“我倒还希望有个保镖把我送回去。”  
“你会听话的吧？”

 

 

在前面走着的男人的后颈上有一大片刺目的血迹，血腥味和Alpha信息素的味道熏得折原临也有些眼前发黑。不过这种程度对临也来说还可以忍受，只是需要把自己的外套再裹紧一些就是了。  
“不要回头看我，往前走。”  
缓缓说出并不算命令的词句，他却表现得惊慌失措。为什么这样的人还会是个Alpha啊？折原临也无奈地皱了皱眉头，感到身体的热度降了一些。他将手从衣兜中拿出来，迈开了步子。  
“等我买到抑制剂就放了你——这一点你放心，我不会食言。不过从现在开始你要听话，不然我会做出什么事情，我自己也不知道。”临也贴在男人耳边，尾音甚至带了点笑意。  
就让一个不知自己底细的“保镖”护送自己一程也未尝不可。虽然这是个Alpha，但除了信息素之外没一样能稍微压制自己的，就连信息素也只是让自己感到有点困扰的程度而已。折原临也感到身体又有些不对劲，便放慢了脚步，低下头盯着地面走着。即便小心至此，还是撞在了前面的人的后背上。  
“临也君，你学会躲在人后面鬼鬼祟祟了？”  
太、糟、糕、了。  
前面的“保镖”在平和岛静雄的面前根本起不到保护身后人的作用——相反地，他巴不得赶紧跑掉，而他也的确这么做了，将折原临也扔下一个人跑远了。  
这下两人间唯一的屏障就消失了。折原临也抬起脸直视着平和岛静雄的眼睛，想要挤出几句话赶紧把怪物打发走，但还未开口便发现静雄的眼神怪异了起来——就是Alpha看到诱人的Omega时的眼神，不会有错。  
走过来了，走过来了。折原临也握紧了折叠刀，却在被狠狠拥抱的一刹那忘记了应该捅上去。平和岛静雄的呼吸在自己的耳边炸响，带着不容抗拒的威压。  
“他是谁？”  
第一句话居然是这个吗？折原临也无法判断这个男人到底在想什么，只能沉默着听他说下去。平和岛静雄的肌肉绷紧了，像是在极力压抑着什么。  
“他是个Alpha吧？你发情了？”  
“我不知道你居然是这样的人。”  
误会了，一定是误会了。想要辩白却又觉得没什么必要——折原临也认为自己并没有义务向犬猿之仲解释什么，但放任怪物一直这么误会下去也不是什么好事。折原临也没有忽略氤氲在两人呼吸之间的Alpha气息，普通的Beta可能会以为那是有些浓烈的烟草味，这足以说明平和岛静雄的信息素是多么强悍，毕竟Beta无法勘破信息素的玄机，更别提闻到。称得上呛人的信息素气味使折原临也的眼泪不由自主地溢出来，将静雄的衬衫弄湿了一小块。这个Alpha是与众不同的——那么自己在意料之外的情况下完全沦陷也是可以理解的吧？  
“临也？”  
身体在发颤，无意识地攀上自己所恨着的人的肩膀，折原临也在泪眼朦胧中暗暗骂着自己的堕落。

 

 

些许的凉意在皮肤上一寸寸延展开，因情热而发烫的脸颊贴上了柔软的唇瓣。折原临也在头晕脑胀中勉强张开了眼睛，映入眼帘的是平和岛静雄耀眼的金色头发。  
想起来了，自己是挂在这个男人的身上，因受不了信息素的刺激而晕了过去。导致自己丧失理智的气味分子顺着鼻腔一路到达大脑，激起一阵阵空虚而热切的渴望。想要这个人的炽热胸膛，温柔指尖，最好再埋在自己颈窝用气息将自己覆盖——真想死在这个人的怀中啊。  
完全不应该出现的想法此刻紧紧攫住了自己的神经，折原临也将面前的男人抱住，有了自己的打算。  
耳边响起马桶冲水的声音，两人都有些沉默，还是静雄先打破了寂静：“你反应太大，我就把你带到车站的公厕来了。”  
反应太大。折原临也的心中竟然生发出恐惧——自己刚刚到底成了什么样子？而面前的人看起来也并不自己好到哪里去，他拉开了领结，不自在地躲避着自己的目光。  
“你是Omega。”  
“这不是你早已经知道的事实吗？”  
微微冒汗的手掌贴上了自己的额头，然后下移盖住了自己的眼睛。折原临也在一片黑暗中感到怪物的吻落了上来，想要躲避却不由自主地迎合——Omega的“劣根性”啊，他如此这般自嘲着，报复一般地撕咬着，直到血腥气弥散开来。  
与其拖着这副不稳定的身体与平和岛静雄对峙，不如从善如流，先利用他解决了自己的欲望再说。  
分开时两人都大口大口喘着气，隔间的外面传来有人走动的声音，消毒水的气味让人有些想吐。折原临也箍住静雄的肩膀，压低他的面庞：“带我出去。”  
“不可能的。”  
“这是趁人之危吗？”折原临也眯起了眼眸，努力使自己的眼神聚焦。眼前的人开始动作，猛地将他按在墙壁上，凶狠地啃上了裸露在外的锁骨。  
“而你也是这么希望的吧？临也君？”  
既然话都说到这个程度了，也就不必再隐瞒什么。折原临也不得不重新开始审视眼前的人——这个人的直觉准得吓人，清楚该做什么不该做什么。  
“那就帮我解决一下吧？”

 

 

被翻转了过来面对墙壁，皮带扣击打在瓷砖地上的声音清脆得像一声刚刚溢出就被收回的呻吟。早在电车上时，临也就感到有属于Omega的体液将内裤和西裤洇湿一片，但当潮湿的衣物被脱下时，他还是吓了一大跳。  
“你忍得这么辛苦吗？”平和岛静雄看起来也是吓了一跳：“所以随便找了一个人就······”  
“如果不想让我随便找人的话，你就给我干脆点啊。”  
平和岛静雄不说话了，只是吸了一口气，然后解开了自己的腰带。早已挺立起来的东西在柔软而不断翕动着的穴口逡巡了一会儿，又退了回去。正当临也准备开口嘲笑时，身体忽然被指节刺入了。  
“就算已经湿成这样，不好好扩张一下也会受伤的吧。”平和岛静雄的声音喑哑，手上的动作却没有丝毫犹豫，试探着，观察着，像是在进行一场精密的实验。而这实验对象始终低着头撑着墙壁，不愿显露一丝一毫被欲望支配的神情。  
“你看起来很懂的样子啊？”过分压抑汹涌的欲潮导致肩膀不自然地耸起，身后的人把这当成了变相的邀请，便一口咬了上去。疼痛带着被侵入的异物感在一瞬间掳获了意识，将它抛到九霄云外去了。  
“你应该比我懂吧？”感受着临也突然间紧绷的身体，静雄在早已认准的一点变着角度戳刺了几下，忽然用空闲着的一只手捂住了临也的嘴，强硬地撬开了固执地抿紧的双唇，毫无章法地在湿热的口腔中兴风作浪起来。信息素传递的情欲因子在小小的隔间内引爆，他们不由自主地跟理智道了别。  
“就先帮帮我吧？小静？”涎液顺着脖颈的曲线流下，撩拨着肌肤下搏动着的欲求。临也在意乱情迷中如此要求着，用的是平和岛静雄从未听过的温柔语气。而言语的挑逗的确起了作用，身后的人顿了顿，缓慢而坚定地挺入了自己早已空虚到极致的身体。  
被进入的滋味并不算难受，虽然紧实的后穴刚刚被劈开的时候临也还是惊叫了一声，双腿一软撑在了马桶上，但Omega的体质让他很快适应了后面不断进出着的东西，膝盖打着颤不自觉地向后退，想让不断逼近临界值的欲望纾解得更快一些。  
从静雄生涩的动作就能看出这个Alpha也没怎么做过——倒不如说是从来没实践过。也就无所谓什么技巧可言，当技巧全无时，拼的就是天赋了吧？临也在颇有节奏感的顶撞中胡思乱想着，想抽出空触碰一下自己一直没有被照顾到的前面，双手手腕却被扣住上举压在了肮脏的墙壁上。  
“Omega用后面高潮就可以了吧？”  
“混蛋，我也是个男的······”强烈的恐惧袭上心头，临也开始挣扎着想要脱离怪物的钳制，却被箍得越来越紧。强烈的烟草味和自己身体散发出的甜香纠缠在一起难舍难分，身体交合时肉体碰撞发出的羞耻声响令临也几乎想要开始骂人——如果被捂住嘴还能说出话的话。从Omega那特殊的腔道中分泌出的液体将两人连接的地方弄得湿淋淋的，透明粘稠的液体顺着腿部的线条滴落在地上……这一切都超出了折原临也的预判，他根本没有想到。  
根本没有想到自己会被平和岛静雄逼到这份上。  
手腕被扣住了，口腔也被进犯。按理说自己完全可以不必向后翘着臀部做出迎合的样子，但却无法断然舍弃这份被占领的快感。呜咽着承接着一切的样子，在身后的人眼里看起来可能格外委屈但又格外诱惑吧。  
这就是可悲的Omega吧。折原临也这么想着，将双腿又分开了些。这样就不是那么累了，速战速决吧。  
似乎是察觉到了临也的想法，静雄突然从临也的身体里退了出来，强硬地扭转了临也的身体使他面对自己，然后将他托起压在了门上。  
“别想着会很快结束的。”  
“才刚刚开始呢。”

 

 

粗暴直接而毫无技巧的吻将最后一丝氧气掠夺殆尽，双腿不自觉地缠上了平和岛静雄的身体。折原临也努力将不断流散的注意力拉扯回来，汇聚成落在对方舌尖上的重重一咬。但即便如此用力也没能阻挡对方凶猛的攻势。  
“呼……啊，你之前见到其他的Omega……可不是这个样子的……”身体被抬起又被狠狠楔入，临也挣扎着想要寻求一个着力点，却被禁锢着不能动弹。后背在门板上磨得生疼，怪物还掀起了自己的内衫吮吸着胸前朱红的果实，逼得自己溢出了细微的呻吟。Alpha那根昭示着污秽欲望的器官此时此刻不断脱离自己的甬道又不断刺入，到最后自己完全无法分辨出这东西是不断进出的还是一直留在自己身体里的。  
太痛了，太痛了。摩擦产生的痛感就算有了汩汩流出的体液的润滑，还是无法全部消除。折原临也放任自己搂住了面前的人，用一直被冷落的前面蹭着那人的衣服布料，留下一滩不断扩散着的水渍。如果不将自己和他贴得近一些，自己的后背免不了要挨上冰凉而又脏兮兮的门板。但如果搂紧一些又会被当做迎合，自己的手也照顾不到前面……捞回一丝理智的临也在如此矛盾的情况中踌躇着，最终还是选择了在静雄的耳边低低哭叫了出来。  
就算自己是柔韧的Omega，也不能一直承接这毫无章法的撞击，况且对方还是那样不像个人类的Alpha。  
“小静……前，前面……”  
听到这带着哭腔的破碎语句，平和岛静雄愣了半晌，将临也颤抖着的性器用手掌握住上下抚慰了起来，听到临也受用地发出一两声叹息后便垂下了眼睛。调过酒的手指上有薄薄的茧，顺着Omega敏感的柱体上下滑动时，总会带来一阵甜美的痉挛，像是在逗弄一只暴躁的小动物。  
“快，快点……”  
身体仿佛不是自己的了，在前后同时迎来的双重刺激下，折原临也被迫接受了Omega的特性——他向前送上自己的腰肢，在Alpha愈发猛烈的进攻下万分无奈地射了出来。  
“好些了吗？”平和岛静雄的凶器依然停在自己的身体里，但暂时停止了狂乱的动作。这个Alpha的素质还不错，临也在餍足中迷迷糊糊地想着。  
如果不是小静的话，就让他一直当自己的床伴解决自己的需求也挺好。  
“临也君，你不要以为这就算完事了。”男人满含着欲念的声音在耳畔响起，惊得临也忽然间睁大了眼睛。  
“不要忘了，我可是个Alpha啊。”  
“我可不是专门为你服务的，所以你也要好好满足我对吧？”

 

 

被迫撑在马桶盖上的折原临也恼羞成怒地扭动着想要将身体往前一些，但腰却被捞住了。  
臀瓣被分得更开，临也在不甚清醒的状况下感到身体内部的潮热愈发明显，甚至感到了粘液顺着甬道一波波涌出来，将下身弄得淋漓一片。怪物不知在自己身后搞什么鬼名堂，内壁被狠狠碾压着，那根东西的形状此刻无比清晰地印刻在临也发昏的大脑中。实在承受不住过于强势的撞击和抽插，他略微弯了弯膝盖，腰却被捞得更高了一些——结果自己更没有机会逃了。  
平和岛静雄并没有什么故意作弄自己的犬猿之仲的坏心思，只是作为一个Alpha，他忍得也很辛苦。当折原临也昏倒在他的怀中，还无意识地挂在他身上磨着蹭着的时候，他就已经做好了沦陷的准备。  
并不是对其他的Omega没有感觉——平和岛静雄绝非什么禁欲的圣人，而是他深深明白，没有几个Omega能够承受住失去理智的自己。  
但眼前这个人除外。  
面对折原临也，他抱有无来由的信赖。虽然是如同敌人一般的存在，但这个人足以用他的身体接纳自己所有的欲望。  
宛如互相满足着的存在一般。  
初次进入这个人的身体固然十分新鲜。后穴像一张小小的嘴巴一样咬住了自己胀大的性器，推入时有湿热的内壁紧跟着绞了上来，带了些许推拒的意味，但反而勾起了自己想要征服的欲望。深深地刺入再拔出，每一次抽插都能听到折原临也压抑着的呻吟——可惜是背后进入，看不到他的脸。平和岛静雄这么想着，用更大的力气顶撞着这具看似脆弱却无比柔韧的身体，满意地听到了猫咪般的哼哼声。  
有人叩响了隔间的门，平和岛静雄突然很想使坏，便握住临也刚刚疲软下来的前端接着逗弄起来。他深知这样可以让刚刚高潮过的Omega再次被推上一波高峰——而极乐来临时不发出点声音是不可能的。  
“小静……你干什么！”临也没想到静雄会在外面有人时给自己来这一下。刚刚发泄过的东西又颤颤巍巍地立了起来，流出了和后面相差无几的液体，将撸弄自己性器的那只手完全打湿了。即使如此静雄也不愿停下，反而将自己的深深埋进了Omega收缩着的腔道。  
不好，感觉自己又要缴械。临也头皮有些发麻，想喊叫又担心被外面的人听到，便咬紧了下唇努力让自己不溢出一丝声音。因为过分注意“保持安静”这件事，他甚至没有注意到静雄的手指已经来到了自己前端的小孔处。当他反应过来时，前端已经被不轻不重地掐了一下。腰身猛地抽搐的同时，小孔被粗糙的指尖堵住了。临也哀哀地叫了一声，不自觉地收紧了后面，接下了一股微凉的液体。  
“有人吗？”叩门声消失了，取而代之的是一个人的自言自语。大概也猜到了门背后发生了什么，那人的脚步声渐渐远去了。而临也再也受不住欲望的出口被堵住的煎熬，一边任由点滴眼泪在脸颊上晕开，一边推开静雄的手将自己的精液悉数弄在了马桶盖上。  
静雄沉默着将自己的东西退出来，抽出一张纸巾将临也腿根上沾染的体液擦干净，同时也不忘了将临也后面那被弄得乱七八糟的地方大概清理了一下，然后开口道了个歉。  
“弄在里面了，不好意思。”  
“现在装得像个人类一样还有什么意义吗？”身体的热度褪下去了一些，折原临也将外套披回身上，想要拉开门出去，却被静雄扼住了手腕。烟草的气味没有退散反而还愈发浓烈了起来，临也惊愕地转过身，在宛如蕴含着烈焰一般的目光中再次瘫软身体靠在了门板上。  
“我说过的，我也是个Alpha。”

 

 

“够了，我不要在这里。”好不容易被处理干净的身后又渐渐洇开水渍，折原临也感到自己再次想要扑向眼前这个不知适可而止的Alpha。无法从这种怪异体验中全身而退的他只能做出了最大程度的妥协：“要做的话，给我换个地方。”  
面前的人露出了难得的为难表情，泛上红潮的脸颊上那双暗红的眸子却依然保留一点点理智的微光。平和岛静雄看着临也靠在门上，极力压抑着燎原般的欲念以至于指关节开始发白，心中竟然对这个明知欲求却苦苦支撑的Omega产生了一丝敬意。  
“那就出去吧。”平和岛静雄胡乱擦了擦被弄脏的马桶盖。地上的一滩液体实在没办法处理就索性放下不管了。两人一前一后走出了逼仄的隔间，穿过拥挤的人潮，像无事发生一样在街头行走着。折原临也略微揪住领口扇了扇风，一抬眼便对上了平和岛静雄烫人的目光。  
“接下来去哪？”  
只想逃掉——这个男人将自己最不想被人看到的一面从厚厚的面具下扯了出来，更麻烦的是，他好像缠上自己了。  
但现实就是令人无奈的。尽管理智在叫嚣着让自己快点跑起来，快点远离这个怪物般的Alpha，身体却不自觉地被他那浓重而凛冽的气息掳获，恰如磁石的正负极相互吸引，折原临也如此胡思乱想着，在再度涌上的潮热和迷醉中扑进了平和岛静雄早已张开的怀抱。  
两人此时已经行至公园中僻静的角落，正是中午太阳正毒的时候，公园中几乎没有什么人。但两人还是绕到了一处被树木围绕的角落，在树荫的遮蔽下再次厮缠在一起。  
这次无所谓谁主动不主动了。将细瘦却不失矫健的躯体拥入怀中，用一个缠绵悱恻的吻卸下Omega最后一层坚硬的盔甲——平和岛静雄将这个因情欲而融成一滩水的人压在湿漉漉的草坪上，借着树影的遮蔽扯下了临也已经皱皱巴巴的裤子。潮湿的棉质内裤紧紧包裹着凸起，布料被前端渗出的清液打湿成半透明的状态。临也将静雄的手掌捉了过去，隔着薄薄的屏障摩挲了起来。  
“小静，小静，该是你服务我才对吧。”  
平和岛静雄必须承认，这个人总是能让自己失去理智——多数时候是使自己的狂怒爆发出来，但现在是让自己沉湎于令人晕眩的欲望。但不论是哪一种，他都轻易地卸下了心防。  
因为这个人不会被自己弄坏。  
所以想做什么他都能接受的。  
平和岛静雄如此想着，主动用手掌包裹住了临也颤动着的前端。粗糙的草根将临也裸露的大腿擦出了一片片杂乱的红痕，他不舒服地向上挺了挺身子，后腰便被托起来了，黏液从后穴滴落下来粘在身下的草地上，似乎连出了一条细线。但这过分微妙的痒意很快被撑开穴口褶皱的指节打断。Omega的基因在这一刻似乎如一枚小型原子弹一般在小腹炸裂，临也无可奈何地捞住静雄的肩膀，感觉自己像一只树袋熊，挂在属于自己的树上不知道该怎么办。  
Omega的初次发情……这么厉害的吗？平和岛静雄感到有点被吓到了。他将指节缓缓推入身下人柔软而敏感的穴口，感到有温热的嫩肉争抢着挤了上来。揪住自己衬衣的临也正低声发出不满的呜叫，努力地下沉着自己的身体想让进入自己的东西更深一些，汗湿了的头发沾在脸颊上，静雄便顺着临也颈部的曲线将那些因情热而溢出的汗珠细细舔去，感到肩膀被搂得更紧了。  
已经熟悉了自己尺寸的后穴并没费多大功夫就再次接纳了自己。被不可名状的柔软紧致包裹住的那一刻，静雄真的有了“要好好对待临也”的想法。但这想法只是在脑子里倏忽一闪便消逝了，因为身下的人忽然冷笑了一下。  
“小静该不会想着要假戏真做吧？”  
“还真是天真呐。我是不是应该提醒你一下，这是Omega的基因在作祟，你要是真的以为这一切出自我本心——”  
“你应该去照个脑CT检查一下——不过万一查出来是个空壳可怎么办呢？”

 

 

说错话了。  
当被狠狠摁在落叶与草根混杂交错的粗糙草坪上时，折原临也第一次为自己不假思索便出口的言语感到了懊悔。平和岛静雄咬紧下唇将自己的腿捞到肩膀上，让自己的腰离了地，猛然间楔进后面的那根胀硬的东西带来了“要被戳穿了”的恐惧。虽然腔道中已经有了足够的液体润滑，临也的身体也早已对插入时的尺寸有了一定的记忆，但过于迅猛的抽出和顶撞还是让口不择言的Omega闭了嘴。  
平和岛静雄发现，临也越是慌张，后面便收缩得越紧。虽然表面上依旧是一副嘴上不饶人的冷淡样子，身体却格外容易被带动。越往里顶入，受到的阻力越大——这反而激发了静雄“想要试试看能做到什么地步”的心思，于是他用了更大的力量在这具令自己欲罢不能的躯体上驰骋起来。  
再也无法忍受这过于粗暴的对待，折原临也在几乎快被撕裂的痛苦中狠狠地咬上了平和岛静雄的胳膊，留下了渗血的浅浅牙印。脑内响起尖锐的声响，汗水染上了每一寸皮肤，让自己湿淋淋得像一条刚刚出水的鱼——而自己也的确像鱼一样渴求着氧气。眼前开始发黑，似乎有满天星斗在眼前飞速旋转。折原临也放肆地大叫了出来，带着深深的恐惧和无措。  
“小静，求你，求你……”  
“慢点……慢点……”  
后背在草地上磨出了狰狞的痕迹，但临也已经无暇去顾及草坪给自己带来的伤痕。与后穴被不断入侵的疼痛比起来，后背上的摩擦轻柔得像是慵懒的风。前面也在刺激下渗出清液，刚想下意识地去触碰却被翻了一个身，平和岛静雄那怪物一般跳动着的性器在后穴和腔道中碾磨了一圈，又再度埋了进去。  
这次似乎更深了呢。静雄将自己的东西用力楔入温暖紧致的甬道，寻找着给双方带来愉悦的那一点的同时，指尖也抚上了临也后背那些粗糙的伤痕，激起了一阵颤栗和收缩。  
指尖接着流连，顺便将身体也伏在跪趴着的人之上吧。他白皙的后颈被汗涔涔的黑发遮住了，便将头发拨开去，那散发着诱人信息素气味的腺体就在那里——  
标记他吧，标记他吧。  
似乎有鼓点般的语句敲打着自己的耳膜，平和岛静雄亲吻着身下慌乱的人，抚弄着他的胸口和前端让他放松一些。而折原临也的确像是放松了抵抗，不自觉地贴近静雄的胸膛，甚至扭过头像施舍般地赐予了男人一个轻如鸿毛的吻。尽管几乎没留下任何感觉，静雄还是觉得这浅尝辄止的吻几乎使自己迷失在临也后颈散发出的甜香中，于是他将手移向临也的前端，尽力轻柔地刮蹭起来。当感到临也的腰身再次熟悉地颤抖起来时，静雄也终于找准了Omega体内那个更加狭窄的小口，将自己的全部顶了进去。那里面是不同于腔道中那般的湿滑，内部反而有些粗糙，再深的话可能真的会伤到临也。静雄想要就此收手，却被自己前端传来的胀大感再次吓了一跳。  
身体内部像被凿开一个不断扩大的窟窿似的，临也在一阵钝痛中找回了些许理智，绝望地发现Alpha粗大的东西就抵在身体的深处，刚想要往前爬动一点却不知勾到了哪里，痛得掉了几滴眼泪后又被抓了回来。静雄的声音在耳边闷闷地响起，似乎蕴含着无边际的歉意。  
“我好像成结了。”  
“让我标记你吧，这样才都不会受伤。”  
然后又保证道：“我会负责的。”

 

 

“你可别说要负责。”临也感到自己不争气的身体又开始泛上欲潮，与此同时自己不得不被平和岛静雄标记才能脱身的事实也让他几乎快要崩溃：“怪物果然就是……怪物啊……”  
“标记我吧，然后放开我，放了我。”  
平和岛静雄不再说话，只是沉默着任由临也在自己身下颤抖着，有一搭没一搭地捋弄着临也挺立着的前面，扳过他潮红的脸颊接着吻，将那压抑不住的呻吟声悉数吞入腹中，然后一路从干裂的嘴唇到脸颊再到薄薄的精致的耳垂——一路吻下去，最终停留在那发热的，一切纠葛的源头。  
犬齿刺入皮肤的一刹那，平和岛静雄感到了从未有过的失落。明明自己占领了一个Omega，却丝毫没有获取战利品的喜悦。Alpha的天性在这一刻似乎消失得无影无踪，只有苦涩的香烟味道依旧静静萦绕在二人身边，像是目睹了一场还未开始便已结束的故事。  
仿佛有熔岩从头顶灌下来，折原临也有那么一瞬间失去了所有的意识。嘶哑地哭叫着发泄出来的同时，后穴中堵着的可怕的结变小了一些，使得Alpha那变态的凶器得以撤出自己的身体。腿根处被弄上了黏腻的精液，而自己也没好到哪里去——向前趴倒时，几近全裸的身体和满地的枯枝败叶来了个亲密接触，这下擦伤更是不得了，修理整齐的指甲缝里嵌入了泥土和灰尘，有隐隐的粗糙的疼痛带来不洁的触感，从十指的末端传入高鸣着的胸膛。临也在迷乱中感到太阳穴一跳一跳，仿佛有两颗定时炸弹埋在里面，唯有冷静下来才可将它们拆除。快要因号哭而撕裂的心肺在淡淡的铁锈味中努力捕捉着微凉的夜风，直到体内的燥热渐渐消退，云翳投下的阴凉给汗湿的身体降了温。无意识地因冷风的刺激而颤栗起来时，怪物用已经沾满泥土的外套狠狠地裹住了几近衣不蔽体的自己。  
“所以这算是……平稳度过了吗？”平和岛静雄宛如喃喃自语一般，略显惆怅地望着渐渐落下的太阳。  
“这就算是度过了——不过托你的福，以后我也只能找你了。”  
“一想到要找小静解决这恶心的欲望，真是好不甘心啊。不过也总比随便拉一个过来强。”折原临也拉上外套的拉链，凝望着星星点点亮起霓虹灯的城市：“等我再有需求，我会找你的。”  
“小静应该很便宜吧？”  
“而我可是很贵的，所以还是你来服务我比较好。”  
“真的不需要我负责吗？”  
没有得到任何回应，连一声冷笑都没有。  
平和岛静雄永远也猜不透折原临也那晦涩难懂的心思。这个人的“道德感”或许与自己有着天壤之别，但正是如此，当他亲口说出“不要你负责”时，自己却丝毫没有感到轻松，反而觉得心情被逐渐隐没在大楼后的太阳拽着。  
一同下沉。  
到头来，还是长路漫漫——或许在这次突发的狂乱的交合之后，昔日那剑拔弩张的关系能有些许缓和的余地。平和岛静雄如此想着，默默转身走向了与折原临也完全相反的道路。  
“临也君呐。”  
“安全回去了的话，给我打个电话吧。”


End file.
